Broken Chains
by HJaNa
Summary: She was the only person who put up 5 years living in a place filled with titans. A person with a high survival rate and is also ' The only survivor left in Shiganshina. ' But who would know. She might as well be Mankinds last stand alongside the others, Since as well. Her chains have been " Broken " And nothings gonna hold her back any more...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: " Breakage "**

Freedom. I watched the children running around town, Yes. They had ' Freedom ' and I envied them for having it.

I've never been free actually, Heck, I'm never allowed to go outside. It's been month's since I've last went outside, And trust me. Disobeying their orders would get me in trouble.

I opened the windows to let the fresh air in. I want to get out of this place, It's like I'm some kind of animal being kept in a cage. I mean, My siblings get to have fun. Why can't I?

Through out all the years I've asked them why I'm different. And yet, They'll just give me the cold shoulder.

I know myself I'm different. All of them had blonde hair while I had this 'out-of-place ' black hair. All of their eyes were crystal blue while I had red. I constantly ask myself if I'm really their child. But setting that aside, I looked once again at the window and following my gaze to a boy and girl practically my age. I can't help eavesdropping on their conversation.

" Are you serious you want to become one of them, the girl with black hair asked. "

" Mikasa. I'm serious, Honestly. Don't tell mom about this. The boy with dark brown hair said. "

" Eren. The girl named Mikasa trailed off. "

I knew what they were talking about. The boy named Eren. He wanted to become one of them, The ' Recon Corps ' The people who (I've heard) kill titans outside the wall.

Now that you've mentioned it. ' Titans ' they're those giants who kill people for pleasure, A I've read in fathers hidden documents which he discovered I read and so. He scolded me for doing so.

Standing up, I was supposed to unlock the doorknob of my room but I heard something quite intruiging in our kitchen. Something I never thought I would hear.

" Honey, That daughter of yours. Yui. She's not really your child right. I think we should just give her away. She's just the illegitimate child of your previous wife. She doe- "

" Please just shut your mouth, Iris. I don't want to continue this conversation, She's still my child despite the fact that we are not blood related. She might not get the same treatment as her younger siblings have. But I still love her. That's final. "

" Hmph. "

What..., I'm not their real child, After all these years. So That's the reason why they're locking me here without anyone knowing about my existence other than my family. I opened the door to see their shocked faces. I was ' Just ' an illegitimate child. Lies, All this time. I was being lied on.

Father, How can you do this to me! You could atleast told me the truth. If you loved me then why are you hiding me here? I'm sick of this. I paused for the moment as the tears flowed. Tell me, Did you really cared about me through out all these years? You lied to me. You lied...

I saw that look on his face. He was petrified but despite that. He grabbed his suitcase and left me here without an answer.

Father! Tears streaming. Don't leave...

" He's leaving for his research. " Iris sadi bluntly.

I see. And just like that? I see, I never meant anything to him.

" I'll give you something left by your real father. But after this, Since you've known everything. I want you to get out and leave this house. " Iris says rather happy knowing that I've got no other choice.

Fine. That was actually a tough bargain, But hey. I'm not their so, She gives me a box with silver linings, I'm getting out of here. And so I left and began to run,Some tears streaming down. It's not easy to just leave your previous home just like that. I'm still shocked myself that that's why I was treated differently. Just then I bumped to somebody.

Ouch! Then the box fell. Oh no, I picked it up and looked at the person I bumped with. It was a boy with blonde hair, And behind him were Eren and Mikasa.

" I'm sorry, He said stuttering. " I looked at him. " It's alright. Can I come with you guys...

" Sure. " The blonde boy says, Then Eren asks me a question. " Why is is that this is the first time I've seen you here?

I..., It's personal. I discontinued the conversation knowing that it would come to that so. I introduced myself. My name is Yui What's your?

" My name is Eren. " Then it was the blonde boy's turn. " My name is Armin. " And then it was Mikasa's turn. " My name is Mikasa... "

Alright. Nice to meet you, You guys are actually my first friends...,So were are we off to then? I said while wiping my tears away.

" Well we wanted to hang out near the bridge. Is that alright? " Armin asks.

Sure, I'm the one tagging along. And so we proceeded towards the bridge. Upon sitting down, Mikasa asks me a question.

" Yui. You were crying when we bumped into you, Why is that. "

Please don't mind that. Avoiding their question they began to talk together and I checked what's inside was a letter, and a necklace with a gem engraved with ' Yui ' Just when I was about to read the letter. Red lightning shone in the far horizon which caught us off balance.

Once we were on our feet, Eren checked out what was happening. We followed. And what we saw scared us all." A reminder to us humans that life was under ' their ' rule...,The humiliation of being caged like birds. "

And at that moment. The Colossal titan lifted it's head and prepared to kick the wall. Which after that a big hole was present. And there titans came in.

People got smashed, trampled on. And worst, people were getting eaten. I looked at my side. Armin was terrified and began to run an opposite direction. And there Mikasa and Eren ran towards the location of their house perhaps.

I followed them only to see that there mother was trapped by the fallen debris of their house. Then Eren shouted out to me while he and Mikasa were trying to lift the other parts of the house.

" Yui. Help Us! "

I ran quickly, Wearing the necklace and putting the letter inside my clothes. We tried to lift it but it won't budge. From the horizon, Their stood a titan. And a evil grin present in his face.

Then their mother spoke. " Eren, Mikasa, And Yui... Leave me be, Even if you are able to lift this, My legs are already crushed. "

" No, I'll carry you! Eren shouted. "

Then a man came, He was one of ' them ', The stationary guards.

" Hannes! " Eren shouts.

" I'll kill the titan, don't worry! " and then he runs towards the titan but then he stopped. He was terrified with the look given to him by the titan.

We see him coming back to us and then he lifts the three of us. He then shouts. " I'll take care of them! "

And then we were being taken away. No! You can't just leave her there, She's there mother. I shout but he just ignored me. I can't imagine what I would feel if I saw my real mother like that..., It's just terrible.

" Mother! " Eren shouts. Then we see her being carried by the titan and then he proceeds on eating her, I watch as some of the blood from their mother gets splashed unto us. No way. I wiped off the blood on my face, Eren..., Mikasa.

I look away, Eren...Mikasa..., They all had grim faces. Unreadable. We were still being carried away,Then the thought of that happening to my adoptive family popped up. What about my family. My younger siblings..., I have to go back to our house too. There might be a chance.

" Hannes,Leave me behind. " I said with a rather mixed emotioned face. I was terrified,Heck I was just a mere child being exposed to a world which consisted of titans, I tried to hit him but it did not take any effect.

" Are you out of your mind, There are many titans lurking around the city. " Hannes shouts rather irritated.

" I'd rather die trying then die from regret of not doing anything! " You saw what happened awhile ago right?Leave me be. Take them with you. If I die, then I die. I jumped off from his arm. Also, I would be a less burden to you guys. So let me be!

Goodbye Eren,Mikasa. Hannes. I'm sorry, This ' might ' be the last time you'll ever see me again. There's no telling when I would die in such a place.

I cut something from my dress. My red ribbon, Here take it. It's a remembrance from me to you guys.

I face the opposite direction from them. This might be a decision that I may die from. But it's unimaginable what my siblings are facing right now.

I ran. Despite the warnings and dangers in front of my path.

* * *

" She's so stupid. She's gonna die before she rescues anybody. " The man named Hannes said to himself. Which was loud enough for Mikasa and Eren to hear.

" Hannes, Did you see the face she had before she turned to face the other direction. Eren interjected. That face proves that despite all unimaginable deaths she might have. She is still strong and full of courage to save somebody. " Eren paused. " Also, That's the face of a true hero. "

Mikasa just stared as the two bickered. Before Hannes went back to his post as one of the stationary she still was worried secretly for the girl they had just met. She held the red ribbon tightly.

Staring unto the huge wall surrounding them for now as they standed up at the deck of a ship already filled with people. And from the looks of it, Despite the lives of people outside the other wall. The men were starting to close the huge gate.

They met up with Armin and his grandpa on the same deck.

Mikasa thought to herself. She hoped for their newly made friend, Yui. To still be alive, But judging from the situation. She is probably dead. Then a memory of their mother popped up, And so. The same thought popped up but this time it was the thought of Yui getting eaten the same way. The same process.

And so she just listened to the people primarily on her step brother, Eren. Forgetting the things that popped into her head.

" Mikasa, What happened to Yui? The blond boy named Armin asked. "

Pausing for the moment, She answered. " She asked us to leave her behind so that she may be able to look for her siblings. " But it looked to me that she was forcing herself, Mikasa thought.

" Why in the world, it be that she's already..., Dead? Armin asked. "

And no answer was given to that question.

" One day. I'll wipe them all. Those titans, I'll make them suffer for what they have done. " Eren says with full determination. Unbeknownst to him that Mikasa was also thinking of the same thing, She had intended to protect him.

She had also thought about joining that ' Org. ' And so, She knew. She knew that this decision would be the best for them two. But she hid that thought to herself

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: " Survival "**

She was trembling from every step she took. Fearing that one wrong step would end her life. She was alone. A girl named Yui, She was alone in a place filled with merciless monsters called titans.

" I'm afraid. Every step I take might lead to a possible death. " Death was everywhere. Crying widows about to be eaten. Men who were trampled on and were either headless. Blood filled the whole city of Shiganshina. It was the fall of the said city, The fall of ' Shiganshina. '

My eyes were pretty keen despite the fact that my right eye is covered by my overgrown bangs ever since I was a child. I've never actually looked at it myself.

I turned to the corner to see our house completely burned down. No way. My efforts were useless, I might as well give up now...

Well it's not like I have any chance of surviving in this type of world.

I walked while dragging my legs. I'll just die, The determination ran out of me. I was hopeless, I knew myself that I had no chance of surviving. So why bother?

My letter was lost as I checked it awhile ago while trying to hide. All that's left is a necklace, But what would I gain from it? The clue to the person I really am is gone. Would I just end up living to the lie I've lived up through out my whole life?

Slumping to the ground, I bury my hands towards my face. Tears were shed and some wounds bled. I looked at my side, There was a knife. A knife? What is a knife doing out here?

Grabbing it. I touched it's blade, What would this be of use to me? I would die anyways. I looked at the corner of my eyes. I saw two big feet at my side. A titan..., Here comes my death. Closing my eyes I prepared myself from the pain I would feel when I get bitten by the titan.

But then I had realized, Just at that moment. I wouldn't have forced them to leave me here for nothing. I wasn't here to die. Not for that reason, And that was the time I was exalted.

I wasn't here to die. " I was here to survive! " I opened my eyes and dodged it's attempt to eat me. Wiping my tears I grabbed the knife and ran as fast as I could.

Running as fast as I could, I turn to the corner and trip. Shit, I see the titan chasing me behind me. No. This is not the end, I grabbed a big rock beside me and aimed at it's eye. And thankfully it hitted it's eyes perfeclty.

Running for the nearest stable house. I lock it slowly, there I inhaled big amounts of air. I survived, I effin survived...

I can't believe that I almost gave up on living. Clenching my fist I oath to myself, " I will survive no matter the cost. " I knew myself that I would never be the same child I was before. I knew that sooner or later, I would learn how to kill just to survive..., And it frightened me.

Searching the house I found out it had a basement, Some food. A supply of water and stuff that I'll need to survive. I proceeded to the basement and rested.

The house seemed to belong to a rich person Judging from the structure and well kept furniture. I also found a collection of books which I also grabbed.

Sitting in the warm floor, I began to read the books. I need as much as information I can find out about titans.

And luckily. These were one of those rare books. Books kept hidden from the police. It fascinated me from the stuff I've read. So fascinating that it almost made me forget the things happening around me.

I found out a lot, And this knowledge will help me survive. Gathering the weapons I've found, Knives. Sharpened materials. Good, this will help me defend myself.

I ate a little piece of bread to satisfy my hunger, Just a little bit. Since there's no telling where I'll find food the next day.

Staring at the necklace tied unto my neck, It's glow makes me forget all about my problems.

And yet, It reminds me that I'll be alone now. Alone to survive in this world, The question is. How long will I last?

Imagining the things that may happen in the future, I've got to find out how to kill a titan. I can't keep running forever. I've got to learn how to defend myself.

Grabbing a random book. I flip the pages to see that it's about fighting and defending one's self.

Just when I needed it the most.

* * *

I woke up groggily, It was the 5th month of surviving in Shiganshina. I haven't killed anyone yet. But I've learned the basics in defending one's self. But hey, I'm still alive.

My food source was running low. So right now I need to find food. Looking at the windows, I see that there were no titans around this area. Opening the door I saw a gruesome sight.

It was a human eating another human? As I observed it more, My eyes grew big. That guy was eating the other human raw. Judging from the current situation. He was what they call, A " Cannibal. "

It seems that he has turned insane from the turn of events. I guess, Who wouldn't? Just seeing people getting eaten in front of you would make you mentally insane. Then the guy turned around to look at me. And the look he gave me was the look of hunger.

I gripped my knife as we made eye contact. This is the first time I've engaged in battle, Then he charged towards me with a butchers knife in hand.

I was able to dodge it but then he charged at me again. He looked like he hasn't eaten in days. Then I tripped, Shit. He charged at me pointing his knife unto my neck.

" Let's see, How should I eat a tasty young girl like you? " The man says.

I kicked his stomach hard. Have you no shame? Your trying to kill a mere child. Well, that is. If you can?

His knife was in my hands now. I aproached him, I know it's hard to not stay sane in an environment like this. But, I think instead of going crazy. I'd rather think of a plan on how to live more and survive more. Well not by being a cannibal that is.

He charged at me and I was able to grab his arm. I twisted it so hard that I think it broke since he let out a scream. Just then a titan arrived. I hid myself in a nearby house.

I closed my eyes as it ate the man mercilessly. As the titan left, I grabbed the bag left by the man and proceeded to ' my ' house. A house I had found which was very stable and also, Which had a nice basement to keep me away from titans.

As I sat on the basements floor, I reminsced the things I did, I was the cause of somebody's death. I'm sorry. But in this world, I need to survive. That man also killed a lot of people by eating them so I think. What he had done paid him back.

I checked out his bag which was filled with tons of beans, edible roots, half loaves of bread, and healing berries. These are enough to last me for months!

I found a hook and a rope Too. And at that moment, I knew this two items would be of great use in the future.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: " Experiences "**

2 years have passed, and who would have thought? I was able to survive this monstrous place.

I've learned the most important rules in surviving this place. There are 3 main rules.

" Rule number 1. Eat less food. Since food supply will run low at any moment. Rule number 2. Cardio, And the most important rule. Rule number 3. Never give up. " following these 3 rules have kept me alive for the past 2 years.

Right now I was busy running. Through those 2 years, Shiganshina has been a training ground for me to hasten my skills. endurance, stamina, strength , flexibility , amd knowledge are the things that I've strongly developed through out those ' 2 years ' I mean who would have thought that me. A child kept away from society would be able to survive in such an environment.

My weapons have changed. From a knife to a sword. I found it in a random house. Probably owned by one of the ' Recon Corps ' And this sword has been grazed by blood alot of times now.

I turned to the corner to see a 4 meter class titan. It may sound impossible But I've survived a titan's attempt to eat me. And after that experience, I have been stronger since then, And because of that. I've been able to kill the 3-4 class meter titans. But it takes a lot of time. And actually, You'll be betting your life on it.

I've gathered tons of info about titans. Information that would be very beneficial to the organization as a whole.

I've also anylized the map of the 3 walls. It's impossible for ' now ' to head for Trost. I'm strong but not strong enough for the bigger titans. It would be life threatening to try and head for that town since all human activities in ' Wall Maria ' have been pushed to ' Wall Rose '

But I'm not staying here for the rest of my life. There's always a solution. But the question is, When will I find it.

I slowly made my way out of the titans territory. Then as I made my turn I stopped at the bridge where we( Me, Armin, Eren, Mikasa ) spent our last bonding together. And then I realized it myself. The river, Heck the river! If I'm able to cross the river succesfully. I would be able to go to Trost. But the problem is, The 15 meter class and abnormal titans lurking around near Trost.

There were already less titans here, The smaller ones. So I had no problems with that. I climbed a nearby house and stood up straight on top of the roof itself.

Hmm. If I use the a boat to cross the river, I would be able to reach Trost's sewage. Since I'm small enough. When that time comes, I'll probably fit in there.

Alright I just need to craft a bo-. " Slam! "

I looked to myside. A 4 meter class titan, Shit. Good thing I was able to dodge it's attempt to grab me. It tried to eat my head off, luckily I was able to grab my spare knife and aim it perfectly at it's eye. Judt like how I killed the other titans before.I know this action would seem like a suicidal attempt, But I've done it countless of times. And I've never been killed.

Jumping at the titans back while it was regenerating it's left blinded eye. Climbing it's hair. I I quickly crawled up to it's left eye and stabbed it more deeper. The titan exclaimed in pain, I grabbed my sword and pointed it at the base of it's neck.

" Let's see. How should I slice your flesh, Bastard? Should I do it like this. " I sliced a chunk of meat from the base of it's neck. The titan shouted ( more like roared in pain) It fell. And I was standing on top of it.

Serves you right, It dried up and slowly was blown by the wind. There in the ground was my knife.

Grabbing it. I placed it back to where it was tied unto. I was about to walk away when 2 big feet filled my vision.

No way, I thought they were gone. Infront of me was a 8 meter class titan. It was about to grab me when I ran as fast as I could. This is bad, I've never engaged in battle with a 8 meter class. As I was about to turn to the right corner. I was grabbed and lifted up by the titan.

No. It was about to put me into it's mouth, Think. Think, I can't die yet. Then I remembered rule 3. " Never give up " I opened my eyes and saw the titan face to face.

I quickly grabbed the 2 of my knives and aimed them at it's eyes. It hit it's eyes accurately, The titan let go of me. I grabbed unto it's arm and climbed up to it's face.

Stabbing the knives deeper. Blood was splashed unto my face. Good, Now it will take him more time to regenerate.

I climbed to it's neck. Grabbing my sword as fast as I can. I used both of my hands to grip the sword and soon I jumped high for more force and proceeded to slicing it's flesh.

The titan soon fell. Did I just kill a 8 meter class titan? I was still pretty shocked while picking up my knives and placing them to were they belong.

I began to walk towards the cottage I call home. Wiping my face with the titan blood splashed unto my face. I began to look at mye face in a mirror. There was still some smudges of blood on my face, But as I looked at it more. I realized something.

" I have become a killer. Not just to titans but to other humans as well who have threatened my life. " I wiped of the blood on my face. I also treated the other wounds left to me by the titans.

Sitting at the ground. I looked at my necklace, It really does shine so beautifully. It represents..., Hope.

Hope..., I should look for the crafting materials! I standed up only to be affected by a very painful thing on my back. What in the?

I looked at my back in the mirror. There was a long wound which was bleeding nonstop. When did I have this? I began to cleanse and disinfect it. After that I bandaged it tightly, I may have had scars from the past years but this is the biggest so far.

I guess I have to rest for some days.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: " Start of year 850 "**

3 years passed so far. And the trainees of the batch 104 have finally graduated and some are finally capable of killing a titan.

But on behalf of that. Meanwhile in Fallen town ' Shiganshina ' It seemed that there was one individual who had far more experience than those of the others.

A girl who was wearing a cloak which hid her face was busy running from roof-to-roof in different houses. She was also carrying a sword of some sort which she practically used for surviving in the said town.

Her name was. " Yui "

" Gyaah!. This freaken sucks, How come abnormal titans have come to this forsaken town? "

I jump from almost destroyed roofs. I was being chased by an abnormal 10 meter class titan, Heck the bastard jumps from one place to another. This ' retards ' are the reason why I'm still not able to get of this run-down town.

Well Who knows. There might be more of these things outside of Shiganshina. But It's not like I'll stay here forever.

As I jump from another roof. The abnormal titan suddenly( suprisingly ) was infront of me. Opening it's mouth towards me. Well they're also quite intelligent I see. Damn abnormals.

I grabbed something from my side pocket. It was gunpowder. I found an abundant source of it in a random house. I threw the sachet quickly and I prepared the fire by lighting a match. I stopped in my tracks and threw the now lighted match.

Since it was an inch away from me. It tried to bite my head of but then it felt the fire arising from it's mouth. The fire which was made bigger by the heat inside it.

" This is what you get for being an asshole. " I run to an opposite direction as the titans head goes ' KABOOM '

Hahahaha good for you. I've used that gunpowder countless of times, And hey. It's saved my butt for countless of times as well.

While walking on the roofs. I gaze at the far horizon, That's odd. There are no more titans around the town. There's something happening perhaps in the north that's attracting these things.

But it's still risky. I'll probably observe more within one month, I went down the roof and headed for the ground. There were some skeletons all over the place. I haven't seen any human since let's see..., Four and a half years. And ever since. I'm the last human standing here in this place.

As I walk slowly I enter some random house. I haven't enter all houses, But I remember Eren's house. There was a basement still standing. I think I was able to enter it or not, I have no memory of that day. I don't know why. Something probably happened.

But setting that aside, I look inside the house. Hmm, There were awfully tons of books scattered. I checked it. Wait, The books are covering something.

As I remove all the books. There was a trapdoor, Wait. It must have been left ontouched for the last five years. Which means, There might be human in there!

I open the trapdoor. There were lights below, It was a tunnel. My eyes grew big. Wait before that. I must bring supplies with me. Who knows what's in there for me.

* * *

As I packed all my stuff. I entered the tunnel slowly, It was lighted by stones not torches, Glowing stones.

I admired it's beauty. There in the middle was a map, A Map! This tunnel leads to somewhere. Staring at the map. I was speechless.

This tunnel leads to so many towns. And the closest one yet is Trost. I've finally found it.

Wait a second. These stones. They are much alike with the gem in my necklace. My father must have been here.

I continue walking bringing the map with me. There were dry traces of blood. Hmm, I grabbed my sword. As I continued walking I see six skeletons in the form of an...embrace? There on the ground was a letter.

_" To anyone who has found this tunnel, This tunnel actually lead to different towns. It was passed down from our ancestors who first built the great wall. This is probably the end for us. We lack food supply, And we've all grown weak. We pray for your success whomever you are to reach the nearest town. ' Trost ' Goodbye and we hope you pray for us as well. We are a family. " _

It was scribbled with blood. I see, Then. I wil surely pray for you as well. I left the letter on the ground and proceeded in walking.

A tunnel made for escaping. Who would have thought. If everybody knew of this. Then surely, Nobody would have had to face this like I did. I looked at the map once again. I was at still far away.

* * *

A day has passed. And as the map says, I was near already. While travelling. I also found gems on the ground so I had tons of them but none like the gem in my necklace.

As I walk I see something in the side wall. What in the?

There in the wall was some kind of unknown language. As I looked at it more for some reason I was able to read it. What the heck is happening?There it read

_" The chosen people will one day come to slay the monsters. And soon, Peace shall soon come along for those who triumph. The time will come for mankind to stand forth. "_

What the. How is it possible that I was able to read it? Monster,You mean the titans?

A prophecy of some sort. I write it down in my journal and I proceeded to walk.

There it is! Here where I stand was the ladder towards Trost. I climb it with much enthusiasm.

As I open the trap door it was led to a house. Yes the map was right. As I came out. No this can't be!

There were some bodies on the ground. They were probably cadets of the people who kill titans.

Then a hand was right in front of me. Shit! a 13 meter class titan. I ran as fast as I can but my efforts were useless.

It grabbed me by the cloak. As I was being brought up I thought of a strategy. I grabbed my knives and threw them at it's eyes hard as I reach to an eye level. I climb up to it's arm and unto it's neck.

I grab my sharpened sword and quickly inflicted a deep cutted flesh unto it's neck. It's flesh was on the ground and slowly the titan fell.

I grabbed my knives on the now dried up carcass. I looked at the wall near me. More titans lined up together. The other titan noticed me and began walking towards me. It was a 15 meter class. I ran faster.

* * *

" Commander Pixis, A 15 meter class titan is chasing somebody. A civilian...who is running at a not normal pretty fast pace. " a random cadet pointed out.

Pixis just stared at the hooded figure. It would be too risky for them to send somebody to save that person. He himself knew the risks and sacrifices. And this was not worth it.

" I'm not giving any orders. " Pixis said straightly looking below at the titans.

" Commander Pixis. As it may sound impossible, But that person just killed the titan. " The cadet once again said.

Pixis looked at the hooded figure standing on top of the titan. It was impossible, A random civilian killing a 15 meter titan. But it was right before him, Even the others seemed shocked.

" Do not give any help. That person can handle itself. " Pixis said. He had hoped to see more of that hooded person.

* * *

I was panting. It was hard to kill such a huge titan, For the first time killing a class like that. My gaze followed the men on top of the big wall. They just stared at me like I was nothing to give help to. And right now, I was pretty pissed off.

Sigh, I picked up my knives and proceeded walking. Then the feet of a 5 meter class titan filled my vision. I was pretty angry and my body just acted on it's own. I sliced it's other foot. Actually I never knew I could do that. The titan fell face first on the ground. I ran up to it's neck and cutted it's necks flesh.

I looked up to see a green smoke in the sky. It symbolized something for sure. As I looked above at the wall. The people were rejoicing. And I'm here like. " Hey, Would you just atleast help me get up on that freaken wall? "

And no. They did not help me, And right now I was being chased by the other titans. About two of them. And 10 meter classes at that.

Good thing the other titans aren't looking at me. Only these two retards are, Somebody please just help me. I'm getting tired of seeing this ' things '

Just then I felt somebody grab me by the waist. It was a guy who killed the two titans chasing after me. As I looked closer. He had a pretty calm demeanor. And his face was handsome for me. Since hey, I haven't seen a guy for at least four and half years.

He was using the three dimensional manuever gear. And his usage of it was perfect. I looked at the back there were more of them.

" Are you injured? " He asked.

I answered him with a " No "

" Well that's good. " He trailed off.

His voice was clear and manly. But setting aside the girly thoughts that have been revived in me. He brings me to the wall. And leaves.

I look at the people who were looking at me. Yet I knew they can't see my face, Them an old man walks infront of me.

" What is your name hooded one? " He asks.

Why should I tell you? You didn't help me one bit.

" Tell me how did you kill that titan? " He asks once again.

I sliced the flesh at the base of it's neck. I answered quite pissed off.

" Was that you first time? " He asks the third time.

No. And it's never gonna be my last. I looked at him eye-to-eye.

" I see I'll let you rest first then I'll ask you questions. " he says lastly.

Well about time. I follow the person he entrusted to guide me. And soon we left.

" That person, She's a girl. And from the looks of it, She's hiding something. She even knows the titans weakest spot. She's very strong as if she's been slaying titans for the rest of her life. Just who are you? " Pixis asks himself.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: " Revelation "**

I woke up tiredly. I looked at where I was sleeping. Canon balls can be heard outside. Standing up. Good, They did not invade my privacy.

Taking the cloak off. I see the numerous scars in my body since I'm wearing a sleaveless shirt. I closed the windows and took of my clothes and proceeded to it's bathroom. Finally a real bath!

Hmm.., I enjoyed the whole one hour in it. As I wore a towel, I went outside the bathroom to see fresh and new clothes. Then there it read. " It's for you. "

It was a white long sleave blouse and black fitted pants. Well I might as well wear it. I wore the given clothes quickly.

There on the table was food. It was breaf with other side dishes, they were vegetables. I was drooling. I haven't had this type of stuff for 5 whole years.

As I ate, I took much time in enjoying the food. I saw my bag untouched, Good. I standed up and left the plates there at the table.

I grabbed my bag and strapped my knives in it's cases. I carried my old time friend. My sword.

As I went out my cloak looked at me like I was some kind of something? As I kept walking. They're stares irritated me more. Plus the side comments.

" I wonder, Is that person a guy or a girl? " a random injured guy said.

Before the other guy spoke. I cutted him off. " I'm a girl. " and then I left them there hanging in the air.

As I walked out there were no more canon balls being shooted. And people from above were rejoicing. How long was I even out?

Observing the other people in the side. They were all injured, probably they were cadets whom slayed titans. The question is. Have they slayed one?

" Hey you. Don't flunt over your beaten up sword like that. " a man who seemed to be quite proud said.

And why can't I? I answered back.

" You can't use it. Your just somebody who appears to look tough, You have no experience like we all do. " He answered back pridefully.

I unveiled the hood of my cloak. I stared at him straightly, Prove yourself then.

" Why you, Bitch! The man proudly says. I've killed 2 titans. What can you say about that, Woman? "

Is that so. Pathetic, You've killed two? I have more experience then you. Then he charged at me. It appears that he was fully healed.

I dodged it perfectly and countered it with a solid punch unto his stomach. He flew some meters away.

" Did you see how she dodged it. And the strength of her punch. " a guy said.

I watch as the man stands up and charges towards me knife pointed out. I wait for the right time, then it comes. I grab his upperbody. And after having a tight grip, I threw him over to the other side.

The man stands up and looks at me angrily, " Who cares about your fighting skills. I've killed titans. "

So what? I don't really care. I walk away to the opposite direction. While walking I see a girl with blonde hair and another one with brown.

" Hello there. My names is Krista! " the blond girl says. " My name is Ymir. " The brown haired once says.

I see. I introduced myself, " Yui. " Well atleast they weren't like that pig who boasted proudly of something that wasn't really worth anything to me.

" Your new here? " Krista asks.

I smile, Quite a bit. I was token in yesterday(maybe)

" I see. Your name is pretty,And your features aren't quite normal. Are you asian? " Krista asks once again.

I'm not really sure, I'm sorry, But I don't know much about my real identity.

" And why is that? " Ymir asks.

It's confidential. I took of my cloak and placed it on the nearby table. I listened as the two talked.

" It's the first time mankind has triumphed on getting back what the titans have claimed. " Krista says enthustiastically.

" Yes it is. We wouldn't have done it without the help of ' Eren ' " Ymir says.

Wait what. Eren? Wasn't he one of my first friends. " What did you say? Eren? "

" Yeah. We just graduated as on of the top ten of the 104th trainees squad. And Eren, suprisingly has the ability to shift into a titan. " Krista adds in a monotone voice.

No way, I knew it. Humans had some kind of connection with titans, But why Eren? " Krista tell me. Where is he? "

" He's being held in a prison. The higher ups don't trust him yet, And his gonna be executed if not proven his innocent. " Krista once again adds to the conversation.

" When will it be held. Krista? " I ask.

" Probably a week from now. " She answers.

, I left with a simple farewell and headed back to the place I stayed at.

" That person. She's hiding something. " Ymir says

" I've known it too, But I wonder. What could it might be? " Krista says. Leaving a question unanswered.

* * *

Before entering my room I was stopped by the commander I had met yesterday. Commander Pixis.

" Let us talk. " He ordered.

I was led to a secluded room. Alright I'll speak up. Give me a question,And I'll gladly answer.

He answers with an " Alright " And proceeds to ask me questions.

" What is your name, Age,family backround " He asks.

I answer. My name is Yui, I have no last name judging by the fact that I was an illegitimate child. I have no clue on what my true identity is. My age, Well. Probably the same age as with the newly graduates of the batch 104th. Family backround. My adoptive father was a scientist. That's all. The only clue I've got to my indentity is the necklace handed out to me by my real father.

" I see, tell me. How were you able to slay a titan with such odds. You barely have the gears on killing one. What kind of environment have you lived in so far. " He asks the second time.

I answer, I know a lot about titans. Since, I've lived amongst them for five whole years.

" Lived amongst them. What do you mean? " he asks for the third time.

Year 845. An attack in one of the cities south of Trost. ' Shiganshina ' The attack which led to the breaching of Wall Maria. You know what I mean. I stared at him.

" This could only mean that, You were the only survivor left in Shiganshina. For five whole years, Even a elite member of Recon corps couldn't live in such a place for five whole years. Well the weaker ones that is. And what age where you at that time? He asks for the fourth time.

I was eleven when it all happened, I had no knowledge about how to kill one until I reached the age of twelve when I survived a titan from killing me. At that time, I knew myself that I could no longer just run. I must learn how to fight.

" I see. Your a person with a high survival rate judging from the long term exposure to such unlivable envronments. How many have you killed by the way. I wanted to know. " He asks another time.

Awhile ago. Some ramdom pig of a cadet boasted and banned me from carrying my sword. He boasted about killing 2 titans. I wanted to shove the facts unto his face. But they were too confidential, Hahahaha. I've killed dozens of them ranging from 3-15 meter classes. I've learned from experience, And I've made up some techniques on killing them.

For me to survive in a place breached by titans. I had to engage in battles, I would need to first fall as bait. It's a shot where you bet your life on it. As you reach eye contact you must perfectly aim at both of it's eyes and shoot it directly that way, It would make the, blind for the mean time. With the left time, Climb up to it's head as it may sound suicidal, Then deepen the knives to make the regeneration period longer. Climb up to the base of it's neck and then cut it's flesh deeply. Done, Titan killed succesfully.

" Amazing, I'm actually shocked that a mere child who had no knowledge of self defense would live up to 5 years and counting. Have you found any information at all about titans? "

Oh yes. Titans as you may know have abnormals right. But despite the given fact of them being a no brainer, Some are quite intelligent. I engaged one last time, And good thing I blew,it's head up. I wrote them in my journal. All of the things I've learned so far. It's beneficial to the whole organization. Keep that in mind.

" Where there instances wherein you lost hope? " he asked.

Yes. But then, I knew that I had to survive. I knew that I still had a mission to fulfill, Yet. I just don't know what it is.

Also, Do not tell any of the cadets about this. The higher ups may know but not the cadets. I want to prove to them.

" Now the last question, Will you join our organization. You are far more stronger than the others, possibly your strength and survival rate can be greatly compared to the elite of the elite. I'm not exagerating, you've proven to us that humans that theyvdon't need these gears to kill a titan. A normal weapon would do matched with the intelligence and the determination to live longer. If you joined, You wouldn't need to train. Shiganshina was your training ground for all those years. And being here in flesh is the proof that you've graduated. "

I thought you'd never ask. But Yui thought to herself, He forgot one thing. The question, How did I get here. If only he had asked me that then they would have taken that route towards Shiganshina.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: " Recon Corps "**

A week has passed and through out the week. Secretly, Yui was being trained with the 105th batch. But not with them of course, She was included in their batch. Secretly.

And as for now, she was doing her training with the three dimensional manuever gear. Balance was important, And heck. She has perfected it ever since then.

Man. I want to get together with them. My first friends, But I have to train first.

I was finally let down and my teacher was another elite cadet. The only ones who knew about me entirely were the higher ups. As I was let down the one teaching me asked.

" Yui. Your acing every exam given out to you. It's almost like your perfect. Don't you even have a flaw? " he asked smiling.

I'm not a perfect individual. Since we were all made equally, Let me tell you about my flaws. I can't dance, Whatsoever. I easily breakdown. Don't ask, I have family issues. And many more follow that.

" I see. Then commence to the execution of your training. If you are able to finish everything. You'll graduate in one month. First time in history, and a female at that. " He says.

Alright then, Let's get it over with.

* * *

And within the 3 day has come when all living graduates of the batch 104 will submit to each category, The Military force, The Recon Corps, And The Garrison.

While the other were busy deciding. A girl walks in from the door, It was Yui. She had executed her training perfectly. And was given the permission to join the graduates on choosing where they will start to work.

" I watch as the people looked at me from head to toe. I was new to them. And so were them to me. And so, The side comments were released. "

" I don't remember her being with us. Who is that random girl who had the guts to step in wearing the uniform. " A girl says. " We've been through hell and she walks in like some person who has greater experience. "

Well it's not like it wasn't true. But setting that aside. I looked at the categories infront of me. Of course, I'd rather take the Recon Corps. It was the wings of freedom.

Then a girl approached me.

" Just who are you to just walk in here without being in our batch? " the girls asks.

My name is Yui. You can adress me to that nickname.

" What? "

She tugs to my jacket. She was probably stressed out from the choices. " What are you doing? " I ask.

" You don't belong here... " She trailed off.

Well that's your prescription not mines. I ignored her and observed the others. But then she crossed the line.

" What are you choosing then? Your not one of the top ten so you'd probably end up in the Garisson. Or probably with the Recon corps which you'd easily die in. " She mocked.

I clenched my fist. " Yes, I'll join the Recon Corps. And also, I wouldn't die easily. "

" Hahaha. How could you prove that you would not die easily? " She mocked once again.

I inched my face to hers and whispered something that made her shut up.

" No way. Your lying, There's no way you could pull that off. " She laughed off confidence running out of her.

People were starting to murmur and gossip about me. But I ignored them. But a certain sentence ticked me off.

" She's probably a spoiled brat who requested her rich father to bribe the commanders on letting her in. " a girl said.

I punched the wall beside me which left a huge crack unto it. " You know nothing. " and everybody became silent.

* * *

We were gathered in a plaza of some sort. A commander infront of the stage who introduced himself as Erwin.

" I'm here to urge you graduates to join the Recon Corps. Perhaps if you join, Most likely the others will die. But if you are able to survive, You can be a person with high survival rates. " Erwin says.

His speech terrified the others as shit. But I wasn't. Heck I've already survived in such environments. And so the other left, Including those bitches who talked poorly about me. A few were left standing. Probably above 10 stayed.

" You have gained my full respect, You've overcome your fear. Thus, You must perform the greatest salute. " He says.

The greatest salute of a true soldier as my teachers have said and demonstrated. Right above the chest left arm befind.

I standed up straight. No fear sensed. But instead, I stood up with courage. I was secluded from the others. As commander Pixis instructed, I standed up as the ceremony ended.

* * *

I woke up from the sound of a clang. It was commander Pixis, " Why did you that? I can't feel my ears. "

" You can't actually come with the Recon corps with their 57th expedition, The higher ups don't trust you yet since they have not witnessed your abilities. And as for now, You will wait for further announcements. " Pixis says.

It's alright. I caused a ruckus yesterday. A certain girl questioned my existence in the organization since. I was not in their batch. It took all my guts not to lay a finger on her. I see then. By the way what was the name of the man who came to my rescue the other day?

" What man? " he asked.

He had straight black hair with the hues of green. Clear blue eyes, And he killed two 10 meter classes at the same time.

" Oh. You mean Levi, He's the captain of the special squad in the Recon Corps. He is very strong. You should pay respect to him. " Pixis says.

Of course. Now I have to wait for announcements, And I have nothing to do.

The commander left, And here I am. Doing nothing...

I grabbed my bag and checked out the stuff in it. I grabbed my journal and began to write about my experiences.

An hour passed and I was completely bored. Then I remembered what the girl from yesterday told me. Spoiled brat, Who is she joking with? Nevermind. I shouldn't think of it. It's not worth it.

And so I just slept since it was morning.

* * *

The day came for the Recon Corps 57th expedition. And I watch them leave from the window. I wish them luck, But then I noticed somebody familiar.

Eren...Mikasa...Armin. I opened the window, I shouted out. They're alive. " Eren,Mikasa,Armin! "

They tried to search for the direction as I watched but then they dispersed. I'll just greet them later, But for me. The most important thing is that were all alive. And we'll be reunited once again.

I standed up. I should go do something, Remembering what my teacher told me. I wasn't perfect at all. If only you knew what it took me to survive. I needed to kill..., And I hated myself for doing that. Killing people, It's a terrible thing to do. But what am to say when I've done it already...

Sitting at a bench just outside the building. I wasn't officially part of the Recon Corps just yet, So I need to wait for further announcements. So I was allowed to live in a inn first, As I sat a little girl ran up to me.

" Your one of them, The people who saves us! I want to be like you too. " The little girl says.

I smiled, What's your name little child? I asked.

" My name is Rosalina, What about you. Miss idol? " Rosalina asked.

I was flattered, Atleast the child knows how to appreciate people. Even though I'm still not part of the org. I answer her with a smile, My name is Yui.

" Your name is pretty! Just like your attitude. Wait for me, Miss Yui. When I grow up, I'm gonna be like you! Goodbye! " Rosalina says while bidding me goodbye.

I frowned, I'm not kind like the others. I've killed many people just to survive, I just hope I'll never be forced to do that ever again. Standing up, I proceeded to my room and rested.

* * *

I woke up with the loud complaints of people outside, The heck? Wearing my cloak to cover my sleaveless shirt. I went out to see them returning. So soon, There were less of them. I see, Something must have gone wrong. Just then the citizens started to complain.

" What have you done!? Is the progress of your so called expedition worth it!? " A man excalimed

" And this is were our taxes go! " A woman shouted.

" So many died and yet no important information has been discovered, This is useless! " Another man exclaimed.

" Commander Erwin! What have you done!? " A man asked.

They all look petrified, The words might have strucken them. Even Captain Levi appeared to be out of the zone(perhaps) As they passed by the throng of people. The others started to throw stuff at the trail left. They all shouted senseless words, And heck. I was full of it.

" Will you all just shut up!? " I exclaim annoyance present in my tone.

They all faced me. " And who the hell are you, Bitch! " they all exclaim.

" My name is Yui. Do you know how life threatening their jobs are. Tons of these people died just to let you evacuate safely and this is what you repay them for. If you think they don't care about your loved ones. Heck, They care. They've risked their lives there, Out there to prevent you people. "

" And how do you know about titans! " A man with big muscles shouts.

" Yeah! " the others follow.

I laughed. Aproaching the muscled man, I lift him up and kick his stomach hard.

" If your underestimating my height, Fuck off. I've survived my life outside these walls for the past five years, In Shiganshina... " I said.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
